


Wicked Wings Part II

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Series: Wicked Wings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas!turbation, Caught, Confrontations, Dean in Panties, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Interrupting Sam, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Mutual Attraction, Prayer sexting, Profound Bond, Sam Knows, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Wing Kink, Wings, poor sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel can hear and feel what Dean is doing and decides to confront him after learning he is the true object of Dean's desire.





	Wicked Wings Part II

**Author's Note:**

> You smut puppies wanted a sequel, hope you enjoy!

Castiel was sitting at his desk making new entries in his hunting journal. He’d been inspired from all the times he’d read John’s and recently learned the brothers kept journals as well. He began to feel heat rise under his collar.

 

The vision hit him very suddenly. He had a clear picture of him leaning back against a wall with Dean knelt before him. His pants were undone and he was exposed. His hand was pulling at Dean’s hair as his erect penis disappeared between Dean’s supple lips. Castiel couldn't help the soft moan as he felt heat pool in his groin.

 

**_Such a fucking cock slut, Winchester. You love it. Love fingers inside you. Hungry for a thick cock to fill you up. Bet Cas is so fucking hung he could split you open. Feel him for days._ **

 

Dean’s voice was so clear in his head. His penis started to harden and he pressed against it with the heel of his hand. The pressure became uncomfortable so he undid his trousers and pushed them down along with his boxers to free himself.

 

He’d done this before, touched himself like he’d seen in the pornography. It brought him intense physical pleasure. He spit in hand and gathered the fluid gathering at the tip to ease his stroking hand. He scooted down in his chair and loosened his tie. 

 

Castiel got more flashes. Dean was using a blue object to penetrate himself and it had...wings? “Tickle your scrotum with  _ my _ wings,” he mumbled as he pleasured himself. 

 

He was jealous of the fake phallus, touching Dean in his most intimate places when Dean clearly would prefer  _ him _ touch him that way. He was now huffing and stroking himself faster. He thought he heard his name again just as a soft, “Dean” left his own lips. He spilled his seed on his shirt, tie, and hand.

 

With a simple thought he cleaned himself up and righted his clothing. He found it difficult to concentrate on his writing now even though Dean’s thoughts were receding from his mind. Instead he spent the rest of the night deciding how to approach the subject with Dean.

 

***

 

There was almost a spring in Dean’s step when he came to breakfast. Sam and Cas were drinking coffee and engrossed in their digital devices. 

 

“Morning! What’s on the agenda?” He asked, grabbing some frozen waffles for the toaster.

 

Cas stood. “May I speak with you. Privately?”  

 

Dean was a little concerned but he followed Cas back to his room.

 

“What’s up?” Dean crossed his arms.

 

“I do not intend to embarrass you, but...I can hear you.”

 

_ Fuck. _ “You can hear what?”

 

Cas avoided eye contact. “I don’t mean to. Your thoughts...they are so loud and I can’t help but hear you when...when you...self indulge.”

 

_ Double fuck. _ “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I...this is awkward as hell.” He avoided Cas’ eyes as well.

 

“I wish you had told me you were interested. In me. Sexually.”

 

Dean almost choked on his own tongue. “It’s...it’s a fantasy. You’re a hot guy and...oh god I just need to shut up.” He completely turned his back to Cas.

 

“So it’s  _ normal _ to have sexual fantasies about one’s friends?”

 

“Jeez, Cas. I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn't have objectified you and made you uncomfortable. I understand if you don’t want me in your sight for a few days.”

 

“I didn’t say I felt uncomfortable. I was actually quite aroused. I found myself giving in to temptation as well.”

 

Dean spun around. “You got off on me, getting off on you?”

 

“To oversimplify things, yes. I broached the subject to inquire if the attraction is truly mutual and if it was, to suggest we act on future urges...together.”

 

Dean’s knees buckled. “Um...ha! Yeah. Let me oversimplify that. We want to have sex with each other.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Like a friends with benefits kind of thing or the relationship thing?”

 

Cas tilted his head and seemed to carefully play out the options given in his mind. “Relationships entail dining together, enjoying films together, and sometimes cohabitation, correct? Therefore I believe we are already involved in one.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You’re being a total smartass right now, aren’t you?”

 

“One would think after so long together we would have engaged in intercourse. Unless you were expecting matrimony first?” Cas grinned at him. 

 

“You...you suck!” Dean wagged a finger and grinned back. “How long we been dating, Cas?”

 

“I would say on and off for...five years?”

 

“And you haven’t even kissed me yet? Such a prude!”

 

“I’ll show you prude,” Cas growled. He grabbed the lapels of Dean’s robe and backed him into the wall. Dean’s eyes were wide then a nervous smile before Cas showed him what he learned from the pizza man.

 

Dean now had to think really hard about if he was awake or about to have a super hot dream where he woke up in wet panties. 

 

“Let me assure you,” Cas panted when the kiss broke,” you are awake and I would  _ love _ to see you make a mess of your panties.”

 

“You kinky bastard,” Dean replied. “Wait...how long have you been reading my mind?”

 

“Remember when I pushed you into the wall and told you that you should show me some respect? It was confusing at the time to see how badly you wanted me to be kissing you. I thought this could recreate that moment.”

 

“Gotta say, it’s kinda hot, Cas. You going all alpha on me.”

 

“You would prefer me to be an aggressive lover?”

 

The word  _ lover _ sent chills down Dean’s spine. “Sometimes, yeah. Sometimes it’s good to take your time, slow and easy.”

 

Castiel stared deeply in his eyes and stroked his chest. “If I wished to be intimate with you right now, which would you choose?”

 

Dean closed his eyes and moaned low in his throat. So many possibilities. But he was slightly sore from last night. “Slow. And since you know what I was up to last night I need a little recovery time.”

 

“What would you have me do?”

 

Dean cupped Castiel’s face. He tried to picture very clearly what he had in mind, waiting for the spark of understanding to glint in those baby blues. Cas slowly nodded and kept the eye contact as he walked them towards his bed.

 

He pushed the robe off Dean’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He easily undressed him, leaving him standing in just the panties he still had on underneath the sleep pants. He laid Dean back on the pillow.

 

Castiel could have zapped his clothes off but that wasn’t what flashed in his mind. Dean clearly wanted to watch him take his time shedding the layers until his nude form was hovering over his trembling lover.

 

Dean sensed his hesitation so he pulled Cas down to lie on him. “This okay?”

 

“Quite,” Cas answered. He rutted his own erection against the satin panties, enjoying the soft feel concealing Dean’s hardness.

 

“Kiss me again. Gently.”

 

Castiel changed his approach. He slowed down the passionate kiss he’d launched at Dean before. He was met with soft lips and a brush of a tongue against his. Dean’s arms wrapped around him and a bare leg slid up against his.

 

They traded more lazy kisses and smiles as instinct took over. Castiel found his hips rocking with Dean’s and the pleasure from the friction built. “This feels wonderful, Dean.”

 

“Want it to feel even better?”

 

Cas just smiled and kissed him again. He felt a hand snake between them. Dean pushed down the front of his panties to free himself then took them both in his hand. Cas continued to thrust and Dean was correct, it felt better. Castiel had an idea.

 

“What is  _ that? _ ” Dean’s eyes flew open. Sensations swept over his whole body, including something tickling his balls.

 

“My wings, Dean. You seemed to enjoy how that plastic contraption felt last night. The real thing has to feel superior.”

 

“Oh fuck yes they do. You’re about to get those wet panties.”

 

Cas picked up his pace and continued to run his ethereal feathers over Dean’s body. The hunter keened at his touch. He watched the beauty in Dean’s face as it twisted with pleasure and then release. It pushed him to the peak of his own climax.

 

“Cas, that was awesome,” Dean panted as they came down.

 

Castiel used a bit of grace for the mess and rolled them to their sides. Their limbs tangled together as the held each other on the small bed. “I’m certain I’m infatuated with you, Dean.”

 

“I really like you too, Cas. You’re special to me, you know? Always have been.”

 

Cas caressed the cooling bare skin. His fingertips traced over where his handprint scar used to be. “We  _ do _ shared a profound bond.”

 

“What exactly does that mean anyway?”

 

“We will always be drawn to one another. It’s why your thoughts and emotions are so amplified to me. I’m sure Sam deals with human urges but they have no effect on me. You would be more intuitive to his habits than me.”

 

“Is that why I’m attracted to you?” Dean’s face was full of concern.

 

“No. Our attraction occurred as it would for any other coupling. Our bond drives your need to protect, despite my power and strength. You may not read my thoughts but you  _ are _ more attuned to changes in my demeanor and tone of voice.”

 

Dean looked to relax. “So no directive from upstairs? Good to know.”

 

Cas lifted Dean’s chin. “This is no directive. This is my choice. And very much against the rules. However, considering this will not result in the formation of a nephilim and it has been long assumed we had already become intimate…”

 

“Whoa, back up. Humans and angels are a big no-no? Like strike me down kind of no-no?”

 

“Only if we were to conceive, which you are not anatomically designed for. And we are utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. Pairings in your realm and mine are not dependent on the concept of gender. Balthazar has had dalliances with humans and angels with no discretion.”

 

Dean frowned. “Did you guys ever…?”

 

“You are my only partner.”

 

“So if I was clean then we wouldn’t need condoms and stuff?”

 

Cas pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead. “Your diligence has kept you free of disease but to ease your mind, you are cleansed.”

 

“Thanks, Cas.”

 

They stayed in bed a little longer. “Your brother may be wondering about our absence.”

 

“Yeah. Don’t know how he’s gonna take this.”

 

“Guys, I caught a case...oh my god!” Sam came through the door and immediately spun on his heel. “I did  _ not _ need to see angel wang.”

 

“I believe proper etiquette would have been to knock or announce your presence,” Cas said evenly.

 

“So is locking the door if you’re gonna bang one out before breakfast,” Sam retorted with his back still turned to them. “Just um...come find me when you’re wearing pants.”

 

Dean erupted in a fit of giggles when Sam left them alone. Cas stared quizzically.

 

“Sex 101, Cas. Always make sure the door is locked so giant moose men don’t catch you with your pants down. Or...off.”

 

“At least his aversion was due to my exposed genitalia and not to us being together.”

 

“Yeah, he was kind of cool about it. Alright, zap us some clothes on so we can see what this case is about.”

 

Cas snapped his fingers. “Done.”

 

Dean hopped off the bed and offered a hand to pull Cas up. Before he opened the door he turned to steal a quick kiss. “I’m glad you said something. I...I’d just be spending time with little Cas instead of you.”

 

“Little Cas?” He tilted his head. “You  _ named _ it?”

 

“It’s blue like your eyes and his these little wings.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes then a wicked smirk crawled across his lips. “Just wait till you get a proper introduction to big Cas.”

  
  



End file.
